


The Forest

by Red_Lotus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe- Fairies, Fairy Keith (Voltron), Fictober, Human Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Spooktober, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Lotus/pseuds/Red_Lotus
Summary: Ever since he was little keith has had unique and terrifying dreams. He wakes up with scratches and bruises, and voices in his head.Then there’s the witch.





	The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Do any of y’all know what this is? Because I sure as fuck don’t.
> 
> (Yes it’s another hurt Keith fic. Hurt keith is a drug and I’m high on it.)

_The first thing he feels is the cold. It's a bone deep ache that leaves no warmth. Slimy tendrils of darkness wreathe around his body, entrapping him in their aura of evil._

He screams, thrashing and crying and trying to remove the _things_ that are bogging him down. 

Eyes opening, he sees a single cloaked figure standing over his body and grinning with malice. The figure leans down, a clawed finger trace down his cheek and leaving a shallow scratch. 

“ _Soon you’ll be ours_.” The voice is decidedly female, rough and rasping and _evil._

Keith bolts upright, screaming and crying. 

“Shiro!” He yells, voice cracking with his fear. Suddenly the door to his room slams open, and a tall man enters, taking in the figure hunched on the bed and angry eyes softening. 

Shiro slowly approaches the boy, frowning worriedly when he spots the scratch down Keith’s cheek, just below his eye and down to his jaw.

“Oh Keith..” He murmurs, taking the smaller boy into his arms and rubbing his back. 

Keith shoves his face into his adopted brother’s chest, sobbing tears of fear and relief.

It’s the same dream every time. He’s in a dark forest, still and silent. There’s no moon, not even a single star to light his way. Something draws him deeper into the forest, he can’t fight it. 

Then _she_ comes. 

Keith doesn’t know who she is, but he knows she’s real. She’s as real as the blood and dirt he wakes up to staining his sheets. She’s as real as the energy tethering him to this little town of altea. 

She wants him dead. 

_The first time it happened he was ten years old and on the streets. He lived with a small group of ragtag kids stealing to survive, and slept wherever he could._

_Unfortunately there weren’t many safe places to sleep, and being the smallest of the group all the best places were taken by the bigger kids._

_Keith’s normal spot in the attic of a church had been taken by a teenage boy, so he settled for a bench in a park that he avoided in the daylight because of the.. unsavory people that frequented there._

_He was fine, really. The forest totally didn’t make him feel so paranoid that he wanted to run away and never come back to the town. Definitely not._

_At least, that’s what he told himself over and over until he finally fell asleep._

_When he woke up he was laying on the forest floor, looking similar to the one he slept in he figured he must have walked around in his sleep. He tried to sit up, but couldn’t. Then they came. Cloaked figures with horrid bat like wings, eyes glowing and sharp teeth glinting as they stared at him like he was prey._

_“We meet again, Akira.” A single figure stepped forward, producing a blade and grabbing his leg, slicing it with the blade and taking care to collect his blood before depositing it in a small vial. He was screaming the entire time, crying until a boot kicked him in the face and snapped at him to shut up._

_“You are still under protection, but that can easily be broken.” Her eyes flashed, and the invisible forces tying him down tightened, threatening to choke him, toying with him._

_He let out a sharp cry of pure terror “I don’t want to die!” He screeched the words, and suddenly his arm was glowing, a dagger appearing in his hand that he quickly used to cut the bonds, flying up and panting, spinning around and pointing the tiny thing at the forces surrounding him._

_They laughed, but the witch that had hurt him backed away, eyes widening._

_“Impossible!” She screeched, charging the child. Keith spun around, something telling him what she was going to do before she did it. He lunged, slamming the dagger down on her outstretched hand._

_The witch screamed, recoiling as fire spread through her veins from the wound._

_She glared, stopping her guards from advancing. “I’ll be back.” She hissed, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, as well as the rest of her army._

_Keith feels a presence behind him as he wakes up. He spots the dagger next to him, not questioning how it got there. He grabs the handle and slashes upwards sloppily, aiming for the heart but only hitting the person’s nose._

_“Ow shit!” A young man yells, jerking away and grabbing his nose with his only hand. “Jesus kid I was just trying to make sure you were okay!”_

_Keith looks at the boy warily, still holding the dagger in his hand, poised to strike if the man makes a move to hurt him._

_“How do I know that you aren’t lying.” He glares, adjusting his grip._

_The man sighs, wincing at the way it stretches the skin around the wound on his nose. “You don’t, I guess. You just looked really uncomfortable and I wanted to make sure you weren’t hurt. My name’s Shiro, what’s yours?”_

_Keith furrowed his brows, still confused as to why this man, this ‘Shiro’ hadn’t retaliated for him hurting him. He doesn’t think he’s in danger, so he reluctantly lowers his weapon. “Keith.” He mumbles, staring at the ground._

_Shiro smiles gently, offering his hand to the boy. “Nice to meet you Keith. What do you think about going to a coffee shop and I can buy you something to eat and you can tell me why you were sleeping on a park bench?”_

_Keith bristles, but the mention of food has him perking up. “Wait, I don’t understand, why are you doing this?” He questions, still slightly suspicious._

_Shiro gets a distant look in his eye, staring out into the forest. “Let’s just say.. I know what the streets are like.”_

_Keith takes the offered hand, and the memory fades away._

Present Keith is radiating guilt, staring up at the scar across Shiro’s nose and frowning. 

Shiro top returns from the memory, more dazed from it than Keith. “Hey, Keith it’s okay. It doesn’t hurt anymore. Besides I think I look kind of badass with it.” He jokes, trying to get Keith to smile again. 

It works, the boy snickers and punches Shiro lightly in the arm. Shiro ruffles his hair with his good arm, pulling back as Keith launches himself at him to mess with his hair.

They roughhouse a bit before Shiro gets a bit breathless, and they lay together side by side on the floor. 

Shiro knows he needs to break the silence. He knows he needs to ask about the nightmare, but they scare him just as much as they do Keith. He doesn’t want to lose the only family he has left. 

Luckily, Keith makes the choice for him, letting out a long sigh before speaking. “It was her again. I’m okay, just the scratch.”

Shiro turns and looks over, wincing at the mark. He kinda forgot about that after being dragged into the memory. That’s just what happens when you have an extremely powerful magical fairy brother he supposes.

“We need to talk to Allura and Coran, but first we need to disinfect that.”

Keith nods, frowning at the thought of the pain that’s going to come. The witch’s wounds were designed to slowly kill him, and they didn’t appreciate being treated and cleaned. Luckily she was no more powerful this time than she was the last, but Keith has been preparing himself for the time she actually does get him.

It’s not something he’s looking forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! If you want more, leave a comment here or on my tumblr! http://lotos-rubens.tumblr.com/
> 
> This isn’t really a prompt or anything I just wanted to do something kind of spooky and I’ve had this idea in the works for ages. I don’t know how it’s gonna go over but oh well. 
> 
> If there’s anything you want me to tag please let me know! I think I covered the bases but idk.


End file.
